


Of course

by coffeeblossoms02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i still don't know what to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblossoms02/pseuds/coffeeblossoms02
Summary: "I can't read you."Where Yuta whines and Taeil just hums





	Of course

**Author's Note:**

> OR my attempt at writing about something that isn't pain. intended to be a drabble but i got caught up in the flow so i hope you enjoy reading as much as i did writing this!<3

“I can’t read you.”

Taeil hums, prompting him to continue, his hands don’t falter, keep raking on his hair.

Yuta is sitting in between Taeil’s legs, body sagging to the couch. With Taeil’s hand gently massaging his scalp, and the elder’s soothing, calming presence, he feels comfortable to be himself, naked and vulnerable. The weather outside is nice, the sun’s shining so bright it would give nice, tickling burn to the skin he usually wouldn’t miss running around under the sun. But he opted to stay inside when he found out the elder was staying while the others wanted to have boys day out. What wouldn’t he do to have some time alone with Taeil.

“Everyone else,” he continues, surprising himself by how low his voice is, how stable he sounds despite the words jumbling in his head. He blames it on Taeil’s tranquility, the safe haven feeling he gives off. He throws his head back, as far as his neck allows, to rest on Taeil’s stomach.

Taeil doesn’t need words, he shifts as closer as he can, pressing his body to Yuta so Yuta can lean comfortably on him.

He mutters, “I can read everyone else. Well, mostly. There are people I need to look closely to understand.”

“But I can always read them,” he pauses, contemplating his next words. His mind is always loud, as his brain works fast, but his words always caught up, jumbled, wrestled each other in his throat, and what slips out mostly (always) sharp and short. Even his friends still find his words sting.

”And then there’s you.”

Taeil hums again, still not saying anything.

“You know everything about me, hyung. I tell you everything. Well, almost. But you never say anything about yourself.”

He feels more than he hears Taeil chuckles lowly, his chest rumbles as he does so, the heaves send comfortable tickle to his spine. He finds it endearing, how Taeil is as bad as him with verbal conversation, but it’s also embarrassing for it seems like he is pushing his feelings to Taeil sometimes. He whines, “Hyung, say something!”

“What sould I say? Aren’t we talking about you now, hmm?”

Yuta whines again. He never whines when there’s someone under his age around. It’s difficult to let himself be his childlike self when he’s surrounded by so many younger brothers, impaling it to his nature to always keep himself composed, for the responsbility would always be shared between the elders including him, to keep the younger kids comfortable and safe from any kind of harm. “But I want you to trust me too, hyung!”

The hands on his head retreated, and he’s deflated, regretting his sudden outburst. “Hyung, I-”

He feels Taeil’s chest heaved behind him, and the hand goes back to his head. He releases relieved sigh ceremoniously. He wouldn’t know what to do if his whining finally get Taeil done with him.

“I do trust you. But what if I want to hear about you? Not talk about myself, hmm?”

That silences him. He knows Taeil is an altruistic person, overwhelmingly selfless one wouldn’t believe such an angel exists in this cold world. He’s witnessed, felt it firsthand, too many times he’s lost count, but it’s still surprised him to hear it.

“Why?” he manages to choke out. _Why would you want to hear about me?_

Taeil moves his hand to circles it around Yuta’s neck, and leaves a kiss on top of his head. “Because I care about you.”

 _Because you’re important to me_ , hangs in the air, but they both hear it loud and clear anyway. _Because I love you_ , what Yuta would like to think follows those statements. But he says nothing, he pushes it to the back of his mind. Because it’s Taeil, those words are too heavy for him, too sacred to be thrown away easily. Unlike how it is for him, who spreads the L word like it’s nothing people mistakes it as his flirty side, while all he wants is for everyone to feel loved.

“Hyung?”

A hum.

He fiddles with his fingers. _Hyung needs to be more creative with his answers_. “You know I love you, right?” He holds Taeil’s hand and turns his head slowly to gauge at the elder’s reaction. His breath hitched when he sees Taeill has a gentle smile on his face, eyes so warm, so full of tender love.

“Of course.”

He bites his lip, his gaze involuntarily shift to Taeil’s lips. The soft, thin lips that only offer comfort, hidden behind self-depreciating jokes, altering the focus from the bad to a brighter side, with soft melodies to ease the tense if he sensed some.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, voice not higher than a whisper.

To his surprise, Taeil laughs. He laughs so beautifully it’s almost as if he’s singing. Yuta is awestruck, and he knows that he falls all over again.

“You don’t have to ask.”

He shrugs, trying not to show that Taeil just sends him flying to the moon. “Consent, hyung.”

Taeil chuckles, brow raised, endeared and amused, “Well?”

He grins, pulling Taeil down by the head and connects their lips. Taeil’s lips fit him better than his favorite sleeveless shirt, so willing, so pliant under him. They move in perfect harmony, molding, biting and chasing after one another like they can’t get enough of each other.

He closes his eyes, savoring the taste of Taeil’s lips. They bathe in the moment. Living with nineteen other boys, a private moment is a luxury.

But they have to pull apart to breathe actual air instead of each other. Yuta can’t open his eyes, not immediately, as he’s still overwhelmed, and trying to instill Taeil and their kiss to his soul to cheerish them forever at the same time. He opens his eyes slowly to see Taeil already staring at him, his gentle smile present.

He doesn’t realize the same smile beaming on his face, reflecting Taeil’s warmth that fills him his body isn’t enough to contain it spills everywhere, wafting in the air, dancing with the gentle breeze that slips through the open windows. At the moment, he feels like himself, contented, and loved.

“I love you, hyung.”

Taeil smiles wider. He doesn’t say it back, but he doesn’t have to, because Yuta doesn’t need it. The lingering kiss on his forehead is enough answer for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still bad at writing but i'm learning to love my writing the way it is thanks to ScrewLooze <3


End file.
